If Fate Allows, Let It Be
by pjzhang10
Summary: After graduating Grade school, Helga left America to move in with her sister Olga in England leaving Arnold. Four years have passed and she returns to Hillwood as a new and improved Helga. Will the Arnold she knew back then is the same and will the love they share has some sparks remaining for their reunion? Will fate be on their side to continue their story or the other way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, this is the revised version (kind of) of "So It's love" and I think this is a little mature and organized compared to the previous one. I hope you enjoy it and give reviews.**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

It has been four years since she left her hometown, which brings back all those precious memories back then. Helga Pataki has now returned to Hillwood after she went to England to continue her education. She was taken by her older sister, Olga, who had noticed how their parents treated Helga that brought to her concern and needs to solve it immediately,

Helga can still remember the memory of how she left her parents to straighten up her life. England was a new beginning for her that made her the strong woman she is today. Now that Bob and Miriam Pataki had realized their lack as parents to their youngest daughter, they too changed their ways to make it up to all the wrongdoings they did in the past. Now, things are running smoothly not only in their lives but as well as in their business.

Big Bob's Beepers had permanently closed down after Helga left with the realization that the public does not need the obsolete technology for communication. It took a year for Bob Pataki to think of a business that will help him regain what he lost and keep him on the run. With the help of Luis Traynor, Olga's husband, who invested in the new business Bob wanted to start, Pataki Corporation was born. The company focuses on the latest technology: handphones, Smartphones, laptop computers and many other gadgets are what Bob actually needed to help him once more gain a big name in the business world. Less than a year, Pataki Corporation had reached its sales five times to what they expected and the following years, the corporation's earnings increased that gave the Pataki's their wealth at the present day

It was not long travel from England, London specifically, to Hillwood. It was a 3-hour airplane ride which was not as tiring as Helga expected it would be. Along with her was Emily, Luis's sister who is the same age as her, also came to America to taste the life of the said country. Emily Traynor was not a stranger to the Pataki family, since the reconciliation of Bob and Miriam with their daughters, Emily became familiar with them that she was also treated like she is part of the family. She had been Helga's best friend the first day she arrived in England and to Helga, Emily is like Phoebe, but with a bit of an attitude yet it did not mean that she has forgotten about Phoebe. Although Helga left Hillwood, communication between her and Phoebe did not stop and Phoebe gives her updates on how things are doing in their neighborhood since she left. Now that she is back, Helga could not contain her excitement to once again experience the presence of the people she grew up with.

"Helga, our bags are on their way." Emily points at the baggage carousel where their bags are within sight.

Helga waits to get the luggage from the carousel and gently places them down on her trolley. As she and Emily head out of the airport, two very familiar faces greet her from afar. Miriam, her mother, was already smiling widely and waving at her outside the arrival area. It was not only her mother was waiting for her, but also Phoebe was standing beside Miriam and even calling out her name.

"HELGA!" Phoebe shouted, waving her hand frantically.

"Oh my! PHOEBE!" Helga smiles widely as she runs hurriedly towards the two ladies Emily trailing behind her.

Helga hugs her mother then Phoebe happily and introduced her English best friend to her American best friend. Phoebe and Emily greet each other like they knew each other for a long time. Helga knew that Emily is an open book and she knows if a person is good or not. With how she observed the two, Helga can tell that Emily will get along very well with Phoebe.

"Girls, I hate to break your little chat, but we need to get into the car. You can continue catching up while we head home." Miriam tells them as the driver takes their bags and placing them in the trunk of the car.

On the way, Phoebe tells Helga about the things had happened during the summer. Helga listens, but her attention was outside the window watching the familiar neighborhood where she grew up. Her mind drifts to the day she was preparing to leave Hillwood. She closes her eyes and the image of a person close to her heart appeared. Her hand touches her chest remember how she used to keep that small picture of him in a heart-shaped picture frame and would talk to it about her feelings. Arnold Shortman, the only boy she ever loved and still the only boy her heart yearns.

"Helga?" Her thoughts were cut when she felt Emily's hand touches her that made her turn her head to look at the two girls.

"You seem lost Helga," Phoebe says as she notices Helga's expression. "Are you thinking about…?"

"Please, Phoebe I was thinking of something else." She fakes a smile to hide the ache in her heart and turns to her mother "Oh mom, are we there yet?" she changes the subject instantly to avoid the conversation.

"In a few minutes dear, I had already prepared your rooms." Her mom smiles and was interrupted by her phone ringing. She checks it and apologizes to take the call because it is an important client.

As what her parents had told her, due to the booming business of the company, her parents had managed to build a new house for them to live. Their old house was turned into an apartment after it was renovated to be livable. It was not an issue with her since their new house was not that far from the neighborhood but she was not really sure where the exact location the building and she wonder how large it will be.

A couple of minutes passed and they arrive safely at the new Pataki residence. Helga's eyes widen in awe as she could never imagine how their new home to be such a huge mansion. A front yard, a wide garage with a couple of cars parked in it, a pool near the garden at the back and not to mention the interior of the house is so spacious that it is too much for four people to live in.

"You've got to be kidding me, mom!" she says still in a shock. "You did tell me you made a huge house, but I never imagine in my wildest dreams to be this enormous. This is... I mean... I don't know... Extraordinarily large." She was lost for words. "Am I right girls?" She turns to her best friends who couldn't agree more.

A honk distracts them and another familiar face walks in the halls of the house. "Where's the little Pataki?" the deep voice of Bob Pataki filled the room and Helga rushed to her dad to hug him.

"Dad, I'm home." She says and Bob hugs her back.

"Welcome home, Helga."

After they all settled down, it was around 6 in the evening and Helga invited Phoebe to stay for dinner which the other accepted heartedly. Phoebe receives a text message from her boyfriend, Gerald, who was wondering what she has been up the whole day. Not keeping any secrets, Phoebe told Gerald that she went to fetch Helga from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, I hope you love this update.**

 **I really appreciate your thoughts too on the review section, they inspire me.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Gerald's eyes widen and have to blink several times just to make sure he was not seeing things from Phoebe's message. He could not believe that Helga is back in Hillwood and he does not know what will happen next when his best friend, Arnold, knows that his ex-girlfriend has returned.

Speaking of the devil, Arnold's name flashes on the screen of his phone and Gerald has to calm himself for a few seconds before he answers the call.

"Hey, Arnold" he tries to keep his voice calm as he can.

"Hey, Gerald, I just got a message from Sid."

"You did, what did he say?" Gerald asks as he loosens up the neckline of his shirt then he clears up his throat. "Is it something we need to be concerned about?" he added.

"Of course not, why did you even say that?" Arnold asks with suspicion. "Anyway, Sid asked if we are available to play streetball with the seniors tomorrow afternoon. So are you free? No dates with Phoebe?"

"Y-Yeah... Yeah! Of course, I'm available tomorrow afternoon and Phoebe is a bit busy these days, Science things or something." Gerald answers trying not to spill the news what his girlfriend told him.

"Great! I'll tell Sid that we can play tomorrow. See you tomorrow Gerald"

"Sure man, See you tomorrow." The call ended and Gerald let out a deep breath that he never thought he was holding during their conversation. Knowing that Helga is back, he feels concern about the impact of her reappearance on everyone. Actually, if he thought it through she did not leave any issues with anyone before she left and being in the city again it might even bring joy to their friends. But what really concerns Gerald the most is how will Arnold react upon seeing the girl who left him and never even communicated at all for the past years?

Shaking his head, Gerald walks to his window and lets out another deep sigh. "I hope things would turn out fine tomorrow."

 ** _Next Day~_**

 _Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!_ _Hey Arnold!_

Hearing his alarm, he reaches for the clock and turns it off, he then looks up at the ceiling where the blue sky is visible through his glass roof. It seems the weather today agrees with their plan later and the game will surely flow smoothly this afternoon. Satisfied with the weather condition, he stretches his body and rubs the sleep off his eyes before he heads out of bed. He then immediately takes his bath towel and heads straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was dressed, Arnold proceeds to the dining room to have his breakfast.

Even though he is still in the hallway, he can already hear the tenants of Sunset Arm yells as they demand their food. It made him smile a little and greets everyone as he enters the room.

"Good morning guys." their arguments were halted as they all turn to look at him.

"Oh! Good morning Shortman, have a seat, breakfast will be served soon." Grandpa Phil greets him and the borders, Ernie, Mr. Hyunh and Oskar follows.

Stella suddenly came out of the kitchen carrying with both hands the fried eggs and slices of bacon that she prepared and gently places it on the table. She greets her son and Arnold walks towards his mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

He settles himself at the table as his mother places his breakfast in front of him. As he is about to take a bite of his meal he notices the absence of his dad but he heard the front door open and Miles came inside. Miles went out to the bakery to buy some bread for the toast. As he enters the dining area, he gave the bread to his mother, Grandma Gertie, who will prepare the French toast. Miles then joins his family at the table where Stella places his breakfast before she settles herself at the opposite side of Arnold.

"So kiddo, any plans this afternoon?" Miles asks as he eats his bacon.

Arnold nods his head and swallows the food he was eating before he answers. "The gang will be playing streetball later at the outside court around 4 pm."

"Oh really, who are you against with?" Stella asks, her eyes tell that she seems interested.

"Sid said that we will be playing against the Upperclassman at school. It will be me, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Lorenzo" he answers excitedly.

Miles and Stella look at each other smiling then looks back at their son. "I bet you will have a lot of fangirls later to cheer for you." Miles teases then Granpa Phil added. "Oh! Maybe that red-haired girl will be leading the cheer, eh Shortman?" he chuckles as he ruffles his grandson's hair.

"Grandpa" Arnold lets out a low groan but chuckles in the end.

Back at the Pataki's Manor, Helga and Emily are in the living room while they listen to some soothing Jazz music. Emily busies herself with the book she brought with her from England while Helga sat on the couch, her eyes closed as she focuses on listening to the music. Bob and Miriam are at work leaving the two girls by themselves at home. Even it was just day one in Hillwood, Helga thinks it was already boring. She remembers during summer back then that she would go out to hang with her friends especially Phoebe and the gang had always plans of what to do during summer vacation.

A realization hit her that snaps her eyes open and jumps out of the couch. It startled Emily and turn to her with concern.

"Is everything alright, Helga?" her eyebrows furrow as she puts down her book.

"Oh! My gosh Emily! I haven't told anyone that I'm back." Helga squeals and Emily sighs from such plain thoughts of her friend.

"But Phoebe knows you're here. She might have already told your friends that your back" she assures her. "It's not that you kept your return to Hillwood a secret."

Helga seems to agree with Emily, after all, it is just a day since she arrived and there is plenty of time before school starts. But what worries her a little about is what she will do if she meets Arnold. It was a lot to carry when she ended up their relationship and that was not a pleasant memory at all. Has he moved on? Does he have a girlfriend now? Does he remember her? Those were the question that keeps running on her head whenever he comes to her mind.

When she lived in England, Helga never looked at any guy. She had many suitors but every one of them she had turned down. Not one of them has the same trait as Arnold and they were all so high class that she felt uncomfortable around them. She loved Arnold and she still loves him and will always love him, yet she has her doubt if he still feels the same way. She knew she hurt him so much with that decision she made but for her, it was the best for the both of them. They were young and love seems not the right time for them. She only wants them to mature first before entering a relationship and made sure that it was real and not just some puppy love.

A tap on her shoulder takes her away from her thoughts of Arnold and Emily gives her phone. Phoebe's name was flashing on her screen and she quickly answers it.

"Hello, Phoebe?"

"Hi Helga, Gerald told me that he will be playing streetball later at the outside court with the other guys. I was wondering if you and Emily want to watch the game?" Helga's eyes widen and unable to speak for a few seconds. If Gerald is playing, there is a possibility that Arnold will be there too. With that thought, her heart starts to pound loudly in her chest, she never felt so nervous like this in her whole life.

"Helga? you there?" Phoebe speaks once more.

"Y-yes Phoebs, still here." Helga nervously laughs. "So this afternoon? Emily and I would love to watch the game." She turns to Emily who just shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"That's great Helga, Everyone will be very happy to finally see you again." Phoebe happily speaks. "I know you are not familiar with the place, so I will fetch you two and we can head to the court together."

"Thanks, Phoebe I really like that, so see you in a bit, bye" Helga hangs up and smiles at Emily who gives her a sly smile. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you look nervous about meeting your old friends, or should I say someone in particular." She laughs teasingly and heads out of the living room.

Helga just chuckles shaking her head and turns off the music. She too walks out of the living room and heads towards her room upstairs. Once she was there she opens a small box where it contained folded papers that are supposed to be her letter for Arnold. Over the years, she has accumulated plenty of unsent letters for the boy. She picks one and reads with a soft smile on her lips. With the letter in hand, Helga walks towards her walk-in closet to check herself out in the mirror.

How years have gone so fast and how time has changed her. She is not that one-eyebrowed, grumpy girl she used to be. Her hair is not like that two broom-like pigtails she used to have, it was now long and down to her back. She is now more feminine that she used to be and she has grown a lot and has her own recognition from her parents compared before she was Olga's shadow. She sighs and smiles at her reflection.

 _Oh, Helga, you look so different. Will football head even recognize you?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Dear Readers, another chapter is up.**

 ** _to_** ** _Yali Page:_ I want to make the story more mature and there may be plenty of changes but I think the flow is similar to the 1st version. Thanks for the review also ^^  
**

* * *

Arnold made it to the court where his friends, Gerald, Sid, and Stinky are waiting for him for their game while Lorenzo is on his way and some of their opponents have not yet arrived. Arnold noticed that there are already plenty of people who are going to watch the match.

"Wow, Sid, did you inform all the people in the city to watch?" He asks and chuckles.

"I did invite some of our friends to watch, but maybe some of the audience is our opponent's." Sid shrugs. Arnold then notices Gerald on his phone trying to call someone but it seems he couldn't contact the person.

"Hey, Gerald, who are you calling to?"

Gerald drops the call and turns to him. "Phoebe, she said she will be watching, but she isn't here yet. I don't know what she is doing..."

"Relax Gerald, you seemed tensed. I bet Phoebe is on her way here. She has been supportive of you and I think she would not miss this also." He assured his best friend, giving him a tap on the shoulder. Gerald nods in agreement and starts to loosen up.

A few minutes later, Lorenzo arrives and the other team is also complete. Gerald saw Phoebe in the crowd rooting for him and the referee calls out for the teams to prepare.

On the bench, Phoebe was seated by herself. There was a change of plans with her taking Helga and Emily to join her watch the game. Helga informed her that she will be running late because there seem to be some issues with her luggage back at the airport. So instead of going with them, she headed first and will just wait for Helga to text her so she can tell her the directions to the location of the game.

Two minutes remaining in the 2nd quarter, the score is 36 and 40. The opponents are leading the game, but there is still hope since it is not just the 1st half of the match. The audiences are so focused on their teams, it was a close fight and it is too early to determine who will be the winner of the game. Everybody cheers for their respective teams, yelling defense and offense and by the end of the 2nd quarter, the score of both teams tied 50-50. A 10-minute break was given to both teams to relax for a moment and to plan their gameplay.

Helga is now walking back and forth as she waits for the airport staff to return regarding the issue of her luggage. Emily, on the other hand, got irritated with her and let her sit.

"Helga, relax. The remaining baggage that has not been claimed are just full of clothes. Our valuables are already with us, so please stay put. You're making me dizzy with you keep walking around." Helga nods and tries to relax "I'm sorry Em, it's just that..."

"You are frightened that you will miss the match?" Emily cuts her and she nods. Just then, the staff returns with the information that her luggage has been found and is now on its way to the country.

"We apologize for the trouble, Ms. Pataki. If it arrives later we will just send it straight to your address." The staff says that brought reliefs to her

"Thanks, I appreciate that. So now that things are settled, we must be heading out now. We do have other matters to attend to." She then politely excused herself and Emily trails behind.

As she walks out of the airport's office, she reaches for her phone and quickly texts Phoebe that they are on their way to the court. It did not take long for the other to reply and, with their driver, Helga and Emily were taken to the Streetball game.

The game is now in its 4th quarter with 8 minutes on the clock. Arnold is holding the ball looking for an opening to pass. Gerald is at his right and Lorenzo is on the left while Stinky is standing under the basket waiting for any rebounds. Arnold keeps dribbling, trying to find an escape from his guard.

"Arnold! Pass it here." Sid says, he was able to pass his opponent and make an opening for a point. Arnold quickly passes the ball and Sid dashes to the basket then jumps. However, the opponent's center blocks him, but in the nick of time, Sid passes the ball back to Arnold who was at the three-point line. He shoots and the ball successfully enters the basket and the crowd goes wild.

"WOOOO! NICE SHOT ARNOLD!" Lila shout from the crowd.

"Nice one Arnold" Gerald high-fives him, Lorenzo and Sid did the same.

There are now on the defense, Stinky as the center guards the basket closely. Sid is the point guard of their team while Arnold is the shooting guard. Lorenzo's the small forward and lastly, Gerald is the power forward. They are still 2 points behind from their opponent with a score of 85-8 and the game at the moment is in heat. Arnold's team is strong and so is their opponent, and some of the players in the other team are also his teammates in the Basketball Club at their school.

Helga and Emily arrive at the venue, where she sends a message to Phoebe to meet them. Pheobe came in to lead them to an empty spot so they can have a good view of the game. Helga's eyes immediately recognize Arnold and she could not believe how he had grown for a couple of years. If she estimates his height, he might be around 6'3''. He was not that short guy she knew back then, he looks dashing despite the sweat running on his face, she even thinks he looks attractive being athletic. Truly, as what they say, puberty hits him hard, really hard. He has already found him attractive, even they were still in kindergarten, but he has become more attractive than ever and just by watching him, her heart starts to pound again and like she is falling for him all over again. It is so amazing how he smoothly scores the game and he enjoys what he plays, this is the first time she witnessed this side of him. She did miss so much about him.

"GO ARNOLD!" Someone shouts out of the crowd that turns Helga's head to search for the owner of the voice. Phoebe points at Lila, who is so focused on cheering. Looks like Lila has still that special feeling for Arnold, she thinks.

"Why don't you go cheer for him as well Helga" Emily whispers to her with a grin on her face. "Isn't that him? The blonde guy whose is scoring three-points subsequently?" She nudges Helga who seems to blush in response. "I thought so."

"What are you going…." Helga asks curiously.

"GO! FOOTBALL HEAD!" Emily shouts that made everyone turn to look at the source of the cheer. Helga's eyes widen, her cheeks hotter than ever that results to lower her head to hide her face.

Arnold even heard the weird cheer that had him search the audience to whom who called him that nickname and a certain someone came to his mind that used to call him that. Unfortunately, he could not search it thoroughly because he has to concentrate on the game. Just then Lorenzo calls for him and passes him the ball, he then passes his guard and dashes to the basket. He tries to do a jump shot but was blocked yet Sid manage to grab the ball and returns it to him. He wants to score, but he was closely guarded and the only one he can see that is open is Gerald. He quickly passes it to Gerald who quickly dunks the ball that made the crowd wild.

"GO GERALD!" Phoebe cheers from her spot that Gerald turns to look at him and smiles. He then notices the blonde female right beside his girlfriend, which seems so familiar. He frowns, trying to recall where has he seen the girl and that made him stop to his feet. He turns to where is Phoebe, who waves at him with a sweet smile on her face, but Gerald's eyes turn to the blonde girl. Could it be that is Helga Pataki? Phoebe did tell him yesterday that she went to the airport to meet Helga, is it possible that she came to watch the game and was it her who cheered 'football head' a while ago?

"Hey Gerald less than a minute left, let's go!" Stinky says and they continue the game.

The scores are now 99-100, with the other team on the lead. Sid is dashing through the court trying to look for an opening to shoot.

"Sid, here!" Lorenzo calls to Sid and the ball is given to him. He then runs to the basket but is blocked before he can even attempt to shoot. The opponent's point guard now has the ball and he was able to pass through Gerald's defense.

"Go get him, Arnold!" Gerald shouts. Arnold quickly guards the player and Sid manages to make a steal. Returning to their basket, the crowd cheers were getting loud, doing their best to cheer for their respective teams. Sid dribbles and makes another jump shot but it hit a rebound. Luck, Stinky manages to grab hold of the ball, but it is difficult to attempt a dunk. With the remaining 10 seconds in the clock, the audience starts to do a countdown.

"Stinky pass!" Arnold shouts and the ball is passed to him. He then did his best to jump as high as he can with an arm stretch to do a dunk. As the buzzer rings, Arnold successfully dunks the ball in the ring making the crowds go wild. With the score of 101-100, Arnold's team won the game.

The referee calls for each team to line up and thank each other for a great game. All the players then congratulate and shake hands before they leave the court. Slowly the audiences lessen and only the known people are left. Lila rushes to give Arnold a tight hug, congratulating him and the other boys. While Gerald, he searches for Phoebe, who happens to be on her way to greet him on a job well done. Everyone stops on their track as they notice the two girls that were behind Phoebe, a bit curious about whom they are since they are both unfamiliar to the gang.

"Hey, babe, who are they?" Gerald asks. Arnold too was standing with Lila's arms wrap around him.

Phoebe giggles and turns to the two girls. "Oh, let me introduce you to them, this is Emily and the other one is very familiar to all of you." She pauses for a moment then speaks. "Guys I like you to meet, Helga."

Helga stands still with a feeling of awkwardness as the gang falls silent and all looking in a shock. Lila gasps and removes her arms from Arnold covering her mouth. She could not believe that Helga is back and she looks so different compared she was in the past.

"Oh, my G! Helga?" Rhonda speaks, breaking the silence. "I can't believe you're back. Welcome!" She greets her, giving her a hug. The others follow her, so happy to finally see their old friend Helga. Sid, Harold, Stinky, Nadine and the other kids back in Mr. Simmons class.

Helga got distracted with all the greetings her former classmates give her and she has forgotten the person who remains shocked, Arnold. He felt his body froze at the sight of Helga just a few meters away from him like he could not believe she is there talking to the gang. He tries to blink but he could not recognize her if he did not know she is actually Helga. She looks totally different and not in his mind that she will have such drastic change after she left for England. She never looked like the girl who would tell him she hates him or would call him football head.

"Arnold, are you okay?" Lila asks, snapping him back to reality. When everyone heard Arnold's name they all back away from Helga that allows the two to meet eye to eye.

"Hello, Arnold, How've you been?" Helga speaks first in a soft voice and smiles at him.

However, he starts to panic inside. "I-I, I gotta go, sorry" He quickly runs, grabbing his bag and without a word left the court.

"Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Gerald calls out to him, but he did not turn back. Everyone looks back at Helga, startled by what just happened. Helga, on the other hand, felt the same way, her eyes widen in surprise, not expecting that would be Arnold's reaction. Emily and Phoebe rush to her as tears start to well in her eyes but she has kept a straight face not wanting to look weak.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think this reunion needs another time." Phoebe apologizes and she and Emily take Helga out of the court. "Let's go home, Helga."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update is here dear readers. I hope you will love it and I hope the story is not that gloomy or angsty.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The sunny weather this morning had become gloomy that there is a possibility that it will rain soon and like Arnold, he woke up feeling so happy but it all turned upside down just this afternoon. He was glad that they won the game but that sudden encounter with her after the game ruined everything. He did not expect things would turn out that way or he would see her out of the blue. There was no hint that she's back in Hillwood and all of a sudden she was standing a few meters away from him. Feeling frustrated, Arnold runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep sigh while he lays on his bed. He watches as the grey clouds cover the blue sky and a moment later, raindrops start to hit the roof of his room. He covers his face with both his hands and groans in annoyance as he processes what just happened a while ago since everything was so fast that did not even gave him time to prepare himself. The worst part is, he acted like a jerk by not responding properly and just ran away like a coward. He doesn't know how she reacted but he bet it wasn't a pleasant one.

Helga G. Pataki, how long has he not heard that name spoken? 4 years? Has it been that long? But why does he feel like it only happened yesterday? He closes his eyes and can the image of Helga's face came to view then he remembers that dreadful day.

 _Arnold runs towards the park where he will meet Helga and there he found her sitting at one of the benches waiting for him. A little out of breath, he calls out for her and waves his hand, he notices the weak smile on her lips as he approaches her._

 _"I came here as fast as I can, so what is it you want to talk about, Helga?"_

 _She hesitates for a minute but gets to the point instantly. "I'm leaving Arnold"_

 _He frowns at her words and asks to confirm. "You're leaving? to where?"_

 _"England Arnold, Olga's taking me with her to live there."_

 _"WHAT!? WHY!?"_

 _Helga groans and answers. "To fix my life football head, You know how my parents neglect my needs. I'm sick and tired of how they treated me like I'm a nobody." her tone irritated as she looks away from him._

 _Arnold looks at her sadly and reaches to hold her hands with his. "But you will be visiting right? During breaks?" he asks hopefully._

 _"I don't know Arnold, England's in Europe and I don't know if I will have the luxury to ride an airplane from there to here like a bus." she then releases herself from his hold and turns her back to him. "Actually Arnold, there is another thing I wanted to tell you." she lets out a deep sigh then speaks again. "I'm planning to end our relationship before I leave."_

 _"WHAT!? Are you kidding me, right? Even you are in another country we can still continue our relationship, we can work this out..."_

 _"What if we don't?" she cuts him "I don't know when I'll be returning or if I'll ever come back." She says in frustration. "I don't want you to suffer this long distance relationship because I know this doesn't work and what if when I'm not here you will find someone better? I don't want to be the reason for you to hold yourself to love another."_

 _"So you just decide things for me, Helga? Did you not even consider how I feel about this sudden news you tell me? You just decide to throw everything out?" He was also getting mad at how Helga decided things unreasonably. He completely understands that she has family issues but does it have to end up with her breaking up with him? Does she doubt his feelings for her? And now he started to doubt if she really has feelings for him._

 _Helga did not say a word for a few minutes and the both of them just stare at each other until she breaks the silence. "I don't know what to do and it's for the best. I'm so sorry Arnold. I have decided that before we suffer, I'll just have to stop this." she starts to walk away from her but he manages to reach her hand and pulls her towards him. Without any words, he locks his lips on hers and he felt her respond to the kiss_

 _"Helga, please. I love you. Don't do this."_

 _"I love you too Arnold, you know I do so so much, but I need to do this and I'm sorry." She releases herself from him and that was the last time she saw Helga Geraldine Pataki._

Arnold opens his eyes, feeling the pain all over again. He frowns then lift himself out of his bed and walks downstairs to cool down his head. As he was going down, Miles sees him and asks about the match but Arnold answers weakly that brought a concern to the older.

"Has something happened, son? Want to talk about it?"

"Sure dad." they both walk to the living room where Arnold shares his frustration.

On the car ride back to the Pataki's manor, Helga silently sits as she looks at the view outside of the window car. Emily and Phoebe were worried about her after they witnessed the encounter with Arnold which wasn't a pleasant one, but there seems to be no sign of sadness in Helga's face.

"Ummm..." Emily tries to start a conversation. "So Helga, I think you're childhood friends are awesome. They seem cool to hang out and I think I will get along with them very fine."

"Yes, they are all nice and I think you and Rhonda will get along because she is so into fashion" Phoebe responds.

"That's great! I can't wait for school to start soon. Right, Helga?"

Helga turns and smiles, "Of course Emily and you will get to meet plenty of new people there." But the conversation still ended with an awkward silence.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the mansion where Helga heads out first and walks directly inside the house. She asks for some snacks for the three of them and they settle at the reading room where Emily shares some of her books with Phoebe while they observe their friend. On the contrary, Helga was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book not making a single sound and her expression was dead. Being worried, Phoebe opens the topic wanting to know how her friend feels.

"Helga, are you sure you're okay?" she asks in concern. "I saw how shocked you were when Arnold ran away."

Helga shakes her head and smiles a little at her. "It's okay Phoebe, He might just be surprised when I appeared in front of him. He just needs some time. I know he is not happy that I am back." She stands from her chair and excuses herself from the two girls. Phoebe wanted to follow her but was stopped by Emily hinting her to let Helga go.

Helga heads to her room and looks for the small box she placed inside her drawer. It was the box where she stored all the unsent letters she wrote for Arnold.

She takes one and starts to read it which dated back, a year after she left Hillwood. The letter says.

 _Dearest Arnold,_

 _How have you been? me? I'm well, things are here in England are going well. It's been a year since I left and guess what, Olga's plan of us leaving our parents actually worked. Dad and Mom just called yesterday that they realize how they were wrong for neglecting my needs. They told me that they want to make it up for what they did to me. You know me, I am a stubborn girl but when I heard their words I tear rolled down my eyes and I couldn't stop crying. I never felt so happy in my life when in terms with my family. But enough about that, I wanted to tell you that Emily had helped me change my hairstyle, she told me those pigtails needs to go since we are already in middle school. We do need to grow up but I'm still adjusting to this new look of mine, I just hope that I don't look stupid. Also, she told me that I really need to work out my language. To be honest, English kids are so classy, well in my school that is since it is a prep school, everyone is like Rhonda or worst than Rhonda. Thinking about it I somehow felt homesick but the most thing I miss the most is you, football head. I really miss you a lot and I love you so much. I hope you take care of yourself. Well, that's it for now, Emily's calling me, she asked me to go on a shopping with her. I just hope I get used to these girly kinds of stuff. Until next time my love._

 _Lovingly yours,_

 _Helga_

With a content heart, she refolds the letter and places it back inside the box. Her smile, however, fades away as she remembers how he looked at her back at the court. With his reaction, she guesses that he still is mad about their break up, it was not a very great event after all. Letting out a deep breath, she returns the box to her drawer and takes herself inside her closet. She stands in front of her mirror and looks at her reflection. Unfortunately, when she is about to speak to herself a knock on her door interrupted her. It was Emily telling her that her parents have arrived from work. Just like she usually do, she hides her true feeling to avoid any interrogation towards her.

Back at Arnold's place, he just finished talking with his dad. He shared the issue about Helga and his dad advised him that he just need some time to think things over about his real feelings about her return. His family knew how he had gone through when the female left him and even though they knew that Arnold was still young back then, they saw how he truly care about the other. Arnold was open enough to accept his dad's advice and tries to calm himself on how he should behave in case he will meet Helga once more in every circumstance that will occur in the future. If she is really back for good then she will be going to the same school this coming term and there will be a chance that they might even end up in the same class. Not wanting to stress himself further, after he has taken his dinner, Arnold calls it a day and heads directly to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Enjoy this chapter~**

A week has passed since the awkward encounter between Helga and Arnold and it is also the first day of class in Hillwood High. Helga and Emily were now on their way to their new school but since Emily is still new in town, Miriam insisted that they should be driven to school because of what danger might happen on the way. Bob and Miriam are now Emily's guardians and they were trusted by Olga's husband to take care of his sister.

However, they made a promise to let them drive on their own if they have their own driver's license which will be coming soon. Helga could not agree more and even requested to fetch Phoebe along the way. Arriving at school, Phoebe guided the two girls to the principal's office to have their schedules. It did not take too long for them to get their assigned homeroom which brought to the girls' excitement because Helga and Emily will be in the same class as Phoebe.

As the three girls enter the room, there were already a couple of students who have taken the seats of their choices. Helga somehow recognizes some and greets them lively. She meets Eugene, Curly, Sheena and even Brainy. It felt nostalgic for Helga since her former classmates are still her classmates now. One by one, students arrive inside the classroom they were unfamiliar to Helga but then a very familiar girl approaches her.

On the other hand, Arnold is already fixing his things to school and places it inside his car that his dad gave him. He had a deal with Gerald that he will fetch him so that they can get to school together. Once he was done, he bid his parents and grandparents goodbye and left to go to Gerald. Within five minutes he arrives and his best friend was now waiting for him outside of his home.

"Ready for the worst day of school Arnold?" Gerald asks in a bored tone while spinning the basketball he is holding.

"Worst day? You mean the first day of school, Gerald."

"That's what I said." He grins and spins the basketball on his finger before he climbs into Arnold's car. "By the way, cool car."

"Thanks, Dad got me this last month." Then they drive to school.

When they reach Hillwood High, Arnold looks for an empty parking area and parks his car there. He made sure to lock it and then he and Gerald walk towards the building. The first thing that greets them is Rhonda who happens to be handing out some invitation to her upcoming party that she happens to do every year since middle school.

"Hey there, Arnold and Gerald, you two are invited this Saturday, my house. See you there." They thank and went to their homeroom. Arnold stops a bit in his tracks as he sees from afar that Helga is in the same class as him and Lila has approached her.

Helga watches Lila Sawyer as she walks towards her and like she remembered how this little miss perfect acts. Lila even bats her eyelashes to her acting all girly in front of her. She can't imagine that Lila used to be friends with her sister Olga and she is just thankful that Olga met Luis that turned her to a much decent person and not the air-head sister she used to know.

"Hello there Helga. It is oh so nice to see you again" Helga smiles politely as she looks up from her chair to greet Lila.

"Hello, Lila. It's nice to see you too."

"I am ever so certain that I did have a chance to greet you properly back at the outside court. How have you been Helga?" She grins sweetly at Helga while she twirls her hair.

"That's okay Lila, it was not a good time."

"Yeah but now that you're back I ever so certain that we have ample time to catch up." She giggles and then she got distracted when someone walks into the room. "Oh Arnold, you've arrived." Lila skips towards the blonde boy and wraps her arms around him that made Helga's eye widen.

"Good morning Lila" Arnold greets Lila and his eyes found Helga but looks away and settles himself in his seat.

Helga felt a knife stab her in the heart with the cold treatment she received from the boy. She shakes her head and notices that Emily, who is sitting beside her, smiles weakly at her. Just then Gerald walks up to her and greets her which she nicely greets back. After a few minutes, their homeroom teacher arrives and introduces herself.

"It's good to see you again, third years. Most of you seem to know me but for those you haven't yet, I'm Laura Smith and I will be your class adviser and I teach Literature." Helga's eyes brighten when she heard the subject, ever since she has admiration with Literature, specifically it poetry and she thinks she will be close to this teacher.

"Oh and one more thing, we have two new students that will be joining us starting today." Ms. Smith takes out a small note from her table and reads it out loud. "They are, Emily Traynor and Helga Pataki." She searches the class. "Where are they?" Helga and Emily raise their hand and the teacher smiles at them. "Oh such beautiful ladies, Will you stand up and introduce yourselves here in front?"

The two girls stand up from their seats and walk in front of the class to introduce themselves. Emily starts the introduction and tells some things about herself. Most of the class was in awe as she tells them that she is from England. After Emily was done, Helga talks to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, some of you might already know me. I'm Helga Pataki and It is nice to see you all again. Like Emily, I also came from England and I have returned here in Hillwood. I hope I will get along with all you." She looks at Arnold, who seems not to take any interest.

The both of them take their seats and class starts. For a couple of hours, Helga had Chemistry and History class along with her best friends. Unfortunately, Arnold is not one of those subjects but Helga seems relieved because during homeroom she felt she was holding her breath until class finished.

It is time for Lunch, Arnold is in the cafeteria along with his best friend Gerald. After they finished getting some food, they settle themselves at their usual table. Arnold was about to take a bite of the pizza when his eyes dart to the door of the room where he spots the girl he doesn't want to meet, Helga Pataki.

"Hey, babe! Phoebe." Gerald calls out for Phoebe making Arnold groans and lowers his head as he sees Phoebe with Helga approaching.

"What's for lunch babe?" Phoebe asks looking at Gerald's plate.

"Oh the usual, there is spaghetti, pizza, burger and even mac and cheese."

"Mac and cheese? Let's go Helga." Emily says as she drags the other to the counter to get their lunch. Phoebe excuses herself and follows the two girls and that's when Arnold lets out a deep breath which Gerald notices him.

"You okay man?"

"U-uh yeah, Gerald." But Gerald wasn't convinced and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Arnold, you can't ignore her forever. But man, I know I'm not in the position to push you to talk to her but I think you really need to settle things through." Gerald then looks at Helga. "And man, look how she is now, she's one ho…"

"Stop it, Gerald." Arnold cuts him. "What's to settle? She settled it four years ago." He frowns and continues to eat his lunch.

"Whatever you say, Arnold"

After lunch, Arnold did his best to ignore Helga like she never existed but there are instances that his vision passes by Helga because they are classmates in the four classes in the afternoon. It was difficult but he did manage on not focusing on the girl because there was Lila to thank for.

By the end of the day, Helga and Emily received an invitation from Rhonda for her party on Saturday which made Emily excited about her first house party. But despite the excitement of Emily, Helga, on the other hand, felt down because she never had the chance to talk with Arnold. Absentmindedly she walks out of the school building not even noticing a person running towards her.

"Ahhh. Watch out!" but it was too late and the guy had bumped into her, making the two of the tumble.

"Ouch…" She complains lowly, but when she opens her eyes to look at the guy who bumps into her, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was none other but Arnold and is just a few inches away from her and what is much awkward is that she is on top of him while he is lying on the ground.

"Sorry, my bad" She stands up and quickly gathers her things without giving Arnold time to speak then walks away.

Emily, Phoebe, and Gerald witness the encounter of the two and another awkward one. The three of them shakes their head as they think that it will be long chasing game between those two.


End file.
